


Interrogation

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Doggy Style, I use 'female' words for Damien's genitals, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied polyamoury with dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Damien has a secret and Robert knows just how to get it out of him.





	Interrogation

Damien has very few weaknesses. Okay, that’s a lie, he has a _lot_  of weaknesses. Scary movies, his son, people confusing Victorian and Elizabethan culture... but his biggest weakness was a certain other dad on the cul-de-sac. A certain dad who happened to live next door to him. A certain dad who he happened to share a certain boyfriend with. A certain dad with too many knives and a badass leather jacket.

Have you figured it out yet, Damien’s weakness?

One Robert Small.

The two shouldn’t work so well together! They’re perfect opposites. The refined Victorian gentleman, and the gruff Modern bad boy. One afraid of horror movies, the other fascinated by cryptids. One dressed to the nines, the other sporting the same old jacket as ever. One sweet and gentle, the other rough around the edges. But that’s what makes them so perfect for each other!

They didn’t realise this until the new dad came to the cul-de-sac. The small rivalry over him - mostly on Robert’s part - was short-lived once the suggestion of polyamory was made. It only took a couple of dates for the two to realise they loved each other as much as they loved their other boyfriend, and from there they slowly learned just how compatible they are.

Which brings us to today. It brings us to Damien’s secret.

Now, here’s the thing: Robert isn’t an inherently trusting guy. Sure, he and his boyfriends are working on it, but when the other dad starts sneaking around and planning _something_  behind his and Damien’s back, that’s where he draws the line.

He’d wanted to confront - along with Damien - their boyfriend about all the secrecy and late nights out, but the moment he brought it up to the goth, Damien got suspiciously fidgety and tried to change the conversation. That was two days ago.

And now... now he’s ready to interrogate Damien and find out just _what the fuck_  is going on with their boyfriend.

* * *

_Ding dong_

The old, chiming bell of Damien’s house rang out, rousing him from his seat. He swept over to the door, opening it just a crack and peeking out. _Never can be too careful..._

The door was pushed open by a rough, tan hand, nudging Damien back a bit. He gave a soft gasp of surprise as he lost his footing, expecting to find himself on the cold floor in a moment. But, instead, he felt a strong arm around his waist keeping him up. His heart was racing as he stared up into familiar dark eyes, pale fingers splayed out against a leather jacket to try to steady himself.

“Oh, Robert!” his voice was a mixture of startled and relieved.

Dark eyes held his gaze and he shifted nervously, giving a weak smile, “can I help you with something...?”

He barely had time to register the half-smirk that appeared on Robert’s face before those smirking lips were on his and sharp stubble was rubbing against his chin. He was still dipped back a bit, and Robert made no move to change that, even as he kicked the door closed behind him. The surprise of the kiss stole Damien’s breath away long before it naturally would have, and he found himself gasping for breath against Robert’s lips. Something about the way Robert kissed him made him feel like he was drowning in the most delicious way possible. He felt like he was in one of the bodice-ripper novels he hated so much - if only for their historical period inaccuracies - and Robert was the dashing thief he was having an illicit affair with. He’d expressed this to Robert once, who’d merely given a fond laugh and teasingly called him “my lord” for the rest of the night. Not that Damien had minded _that_.

_You’re thinking too much again, Bloodmarch_ , he chastised himself mentally, focusing on the rough lips moving insistently against his own. When they’d first kissed, he’d wished Robert used chapstick more often, but now he was used to the feeling of cracked skin against his mouth and he adored it. The stubble on the other hand... well, he could do without the small red patches it left behind on his skin, but it was worth it.

As suddenly as the heated embrace had began, it ended, with Robert pulling Damien to stand properly, flush against his chest. That infuriatingly handsome smirk was still on his lips and Damien wanted nothing more than to kiss it off him.

“What was _that_  for?”

“What’s he doing out so late all the time?”

The two questions were asked simultaneously, and Damien’s dazed look melted away into one of annoyance. Of course, Robert wanted something from him, that’s why he’d been so romantically spontaneous. He was annoyed at himself for falling for it, and even more annoyed that he didn’t _actually_  mind as much as he probably should. His nose scrunched and he turned away from Robert, unable to bring himself to pull too far from his embrace, but wanting to express how upset he was.

Robert frowned, eyes narrowing. If Damien wouldn’t do this the easy way, then he’d _gladly_  do it the hard way. Thick arms wound around a narrow waist, lips falling to a porcelain neck to leave unusually gentle butterfly kisses. He could practically _feel_  Damien’s resolve failing, the other quickly melting under his touch. The kisses became just a little rougher, teeth scraping along skin, gently suckling on a particularly sensitive spot.

“ _Robert_ ~” Damien had been _trying_  to sound stern, but all he could manage was a delicious mewl of his lover’s name, eyes fluttering shut.

A hand slipped from Damien’s waist, down the front of his pants, teasing him gently. The raven haired male’s knees gave out and he fell back against Robert’s chest, biting his lip to try to quiet his moans. But Robert was determined to make Damien talk. A thumb brushed over Damien’s wet folds, pulling a strangled sound of pleasure from him, and Robert smirked.

“Goddamn it, babe, you’re already _so wet_  for me,” his voice was a low, husky growl, teeth nipping at Damien’s ear as he spoke, “come on, don’t make this hard on yourself, just tell me where he is and what he’s doing, and I’ll make you feel _so good_ ~”

Damien whimpered, face flushed and lower lip caught between his teeth to try to contain some of his sounds of pleasure, “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied, voice an octave higher than usual and strained with the effort of keeping his resolve.

Oh, how he wished to just tell Robert where their boyfriend was, and get fucked in return. Being bent over the kitchen counter - well, perhaps not there again, not after Lucien walked in on them last time - or fucked into the mattress. To be entirely at Robert’s mercy. At the mercy of that talented tongue, and those wonderfully sharp teeth, and those rough fingers... the thought of what Robert could do to him made him shudder. But he couldn’t do it! He’d promised to keep the secret, and he wouldn’t break that promise. At least, not without Robert working for it.

Clearly Robert didn’t like Damien’s answer, as he bit down harshly on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, “oh I wish you didn’t make things so hard for me, babe. But if you won’t cooperate, I’m sure I can find a way to make you scream.”

Before Damien could protest - not that he would, but still... - Robert scooped him into his arms, carrying his boyfriend up to the master bedroom. It was a place that had quickly become familiar to him in the months they’d been dating, and the sight of the bed he’d fucked Damien in so many times was a welcome sight. He gave a gentle toss - not enough to hurt Damien, but enough to startle him - and Damien landed on the bed, breath taken away once more by the treatment from his boyfriend. In a good way, of course. A _very_  good way. There was no time to move, speak, even shed some clothes before Robert was on top of him again. Knees rested on either side of wide hips, lips crashed against lips in a rough and demanding manner, and one hand slipped back between Damien’s legs.

“ _Robert_ ~” He wasn’t even _trying_  to sound stern this time, allowing his lover’s name to slip from his lips like a prayer as a finger slid into him.

Pale fists bunched in the front of the leather jacket, face flushed and panting, swollen pink lips parted as he moaned the other’s name. A second finger was quick to follow the first, the lewd sounds of fingers sliding into wet heat deepening the blush on Damien’s face. His back arched off the bed ever so slightly, allowing Robert’s free hand to work on removing his top. Luckily, he’d been in his bed attire when Robert had shown up, and that was a fair bit easier to remove than his usual day wear.

The fingers inside him curled, and Damien cried out, knuckles going stark white against the black leather. Robert managed to keep the other distracted as clothes were removed, thrown into a messy pile beside the bed. Damien could sort that out later. Once the obstacle of clothes was removed, Robert trailed his kisses down Damien’s body. He took a pit stop on his way down, pressing soothing kisses to the feint lines left on Damien’s skin by his binder. His lips trailed over the soft flesh of the other’s breasts, making sure to pay special attention to them. He knew Damien had a little bit of an insecurity surrounding his genitals when it came to sex, and Robert wanted him to know - even in the middle of his quest for answers - that he loved every part of Damien equally.

Once he’d finished lavishing Damien’s chest with affection, his lips moved further down, the rest of his body shimmying to accommodate. He ended up between Damien’s legs, spreading them with his free hand as his lips teased along the sensitive skin of his thighs. The black haired man was trembling at this point, hands having moved to tangle in the sheets beneath him, trying to ground himself with them. He let out an undignified moan as Robert’s lips descended on his clitoris, the sensitive spot easily exploited by a well-trained tongue. The two fingers inside him were suddenly accompanied by a third, and he easily stretched to accommodate them without a problem in his aroused state.

Robert took his time with this, three fingers reaching deep inside Damien to exploit his weakest points, lapping up the sweet juice that came out every time he pulled his fingers back only to push them in deeper. He loved the way Damien tasted - maybe there _was_  an upside to that vegetarian diet of his - and he couldn’t get enough of the cute sounds the other made as his tongue rolled against the sensitive bud.

“Robert, _please_...” toes curled, voice a needy whimper, Damien opened up one eye to look down at the man between his legs, “please...”

_Finally..._ Robert smirked up at him, pulling his mouth away, but keeping his fingers moving, “you ready to talk, babe?”

A split second of hesitation and then - Damien was shaking his head furiously from side to side, “I can’t, I promised I wouldn’t... please don’t make me...”

The first time Damien had ever said something like that, Robert had listened. But after an awkward conversation, Damien had made it perfectly clear that he’d say their agreed safe word if he wanted to stop, and that Robert shouldn’t stop for anything else. And so, Robert shrugged his shoulders and repositioned his mouth, fingers curling inside the other once more. Damien moaned loudly, eyes scrunched shut, teeth clamped down on his lower lip to try to keep from moaning too loudly and waking his son.

With Robert’s skilled mouth and hands, it wasn’t long before Damien was on the edge, trembling and begging to cum, “please, please Robert... I _need_  to... please...”

A satisfied smirk rose to the other’s face as he pulled away again, scruff gently rubbing against Damien’s sensitive thighs. He slowed down his fingers, “ready to tell me what he’s doing?”

Damien whimpered pitifully, trying to grind against his fingers, “please...”

Clicking his tongue, Robert held Damien’s hips down, “no, no, no, babe. That’s not how this works. How it works is, you tell me where he is and what he’s doing, and I fuck you into the most mind-blowing orgasm you’ve ever had. That sound like a good deal to you?”

Robert wondered if Damien hadn’t heard him, as the other just stared adamantly at the wall for a while, trying to control his breathing. Finally, he shook his head, “n-no... I promised...”

“Shame... I guess I’ll just have to tie you up like this then. All needy, unable to get off...” He made a move to get up from between Damien’s legs, but a pale hand shot out to grab his arm. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “something wrong, babe?”

Biting his lip, Damien shook his head, “p-please... I’ll tell you where he went, just... please fuck me,” his ears were burning red in embarrassment and he couldn’t meet Robert’s eyes, but that just made the other want him more.

“I knew you’d make the smart choice, babe,” Robert purred, grabbing Damien’s hips and pulling him suddenly a little way down the bed.

Damien squeaked in surprise, meeting Robert’s predatory gaze with a timid but aroused one of his own. Flipping him over, Robert kneeled behind him, lifting Damien’s hips up and teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock.

“God I love this ass of yours,” he growled, groping the flesh roughly as Damien squirmed beneath him, “now, tell me one more time what you want from me~”

“I...” he cleared his throat, “I want you to fuck me, please. I want you.”

“You know, for a vegetarian, you sure do love meat, babe,” Robert teased, not giving the other time to reply as he thrust his hips in deep.

He waited for a fraction of a moment, enjoying Damien’s tight heat and the feelings of his hips pressed to his boyfriend’s ass. Once the moment was over, he set up a quick, brutal pace. One hand gripped tightly to Damien’s hips while the other rested on one of his breasts, thumb coaxing the nipple to stiffness. The sounds Damien made were somehow even lewder than the sound of skin on skin that filled the room, and Robert’s name left his mouth like a mantra. He was already soaking wet, thighs slick from the earlier teasing. He felt bad about making the deal, but _god was this worth it_! Robert had a truly unique skill, playing his body like an instrument, knowing just what to do to make him horny beyond belief.

As his orgasm started to build, he buried his face in the sheets, muffling his noisy moans ever so slightly. Robert wasn’t very loud during times like this, preferring to relish Damien’s moans and mewls instead. He gave the occasional groan, managing to gasp out a warning to his lover that he was close. His hand slipped down from Damien’s breast to thumb at his clit, sending him into a body-shaking orgasm. The black haired man trembled underneath Robert, seeing stars as his walls clenched tightly around the cock inside him. Robert hadn’t been lying when he’d promised the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever had.

Damien’s walls clenching around him was enough to send Robert over the edge too. He let his hips press against the other’s, lips soothing against his spine, fingers digging into his skin. At the peak of his pleasure, he allowed Damien’s name to slip through his lips, something he rarely did. As they recovered from their climaxes, Robert pulled out, holding Damien close. He wasn’t great with the whole “aftercare” thing, but he was learning. Once he’d caught his breath, he set about cleaning Damien up and helping him to the bathroom to pee, before carrying him back to the bed and tucking him in.

Pushing black hair back from his boyfriend’s forehead, he sighed, “so, you gonna tell me or do we need to have round two?”

Damien flushed, nuzzling into the hand on his head, “n-no, I don’t think I could go another round if I wanted to,” he sighed and pursed his lips, “alright, don’t tell him I told you anything, but... he’s been planning a surprise party for your birthday. He wanted it to be a big thing for you, but he made me promise not to tell and ruin the surprise,” he looked down at his hands and frowned, eyes welling up slightly, “I guess he shouldn’t have trusted me...”

Robert felt guilty now, both for suspecting his boyfriend of something much worse, and for making Damien tell his secret. He kissed the other’s forehead and sighed, “hey, it was my fault, okay? He knows you’re weak for me,” his voice was a little teasing, but his smile was fond, “I promise I’ll act like it’s a real surprise, okay? Now... how can I make it up to you for making you tell?”

Damien thought for a moment before wriggling over to one side of the bed, “cuddles?”

Robert got in beside him, pulling his adorable boyfriend to his chest with a smile, “anything for you, you little secret keeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
